Vandar Tokare
Známý mistr Jedi, který byl v čele enklávy na Dantooine do doby, než vypukla Jediská Občanská válka. Zastával pozici, jak v radě enklávy na Dantooine, tak i v nejvyšší radě řádu, která běžně sídlila na Coruscantu. Byl zabit na miraluckém světě Katarr po útoku, který vedl Darth Nihilus. Biografie Z počátku života tohoto mistra není příliš známo a ani on sám o něm příliš nehovořil, stejně jako ostatní mistři. V jistém bodě před mandalorianskými válkami se však přemístil z Coruscantu na Dantooine, kde se stal také členem zdejší rady. Místo v ní zaujal po jiné mistryni Jedi Alece Stusee, jejíž důvod opuštění této pozice nebyl přesně známý. Trpělivý mistr V roce 3975 BBY se během své návštěvy Coruscantu poprvé setkal s Jordim Linxem, kterého nakonec odvedl s sebou na Dantooine a dohlížel nad jeho výcvikem, než jej mohl pojmout za vlastního padawana. Jordiho si vybral úmyslně i kvůli jeho unikátním schopnostem, jimiž se odlišoval od ostatních padawanů. Jako padawan se jej snažil učit trpělivosti a rozvážnosti, což nebylo vždy snadné i díky Jordiho výstřelkům a velice pozitivnímu vztahu ke světelným mečům a všemu okolo. Přesto měl z jeho výuky i jisté potěšení, protože Jordi vždy hltal každé jeho slovo a byl nečekaně pozorným žákem. Mandaloriánské války Bylo to krátce po začátku válek, kdy za Vandarovo padawanem došel Revan s nabídkou, aby se k němu připojil. K Vandarovo radosti se toho však jeho padawan vyvaroval a rozhodl se zůstat a dokončit svůj výcvik pod jeho vedením. To netrvalo dlouho a několik dalších misí už provedli společně jako rytíři Jedi, včetně návštěvy dávného chrámu Jedi. Rok po jejich skončení požádá mistr Vandar svého bývalého padawana, aby vypomohl s výcvikem Tess Aonni, padawanky twi'leckého Jedi Nikko Tarameho. Jediská Občanská válka S Jordim podniká i některé úkoly po návratu Revana, ale většinou mu je spíše zadává, protože spoléhá na jeho výtečné schopnosti. V konečných fázích války se však dočká velkého překvapení, když je odhalen vztah jeho bývalého padawana Jordiho Linxe s nyní již rytířkou Tess Aonni. Při rozhodování je sice jeho padawanovi nabídnuto prominutí, ale Jordi odmítne a rozhodne se odejít. Vandar to považuje za velkou ztrátu, přesto však podpoří svého bývalého padawana, nyní přítele a na rozloučenou mu předá krystal Stygium. Krátce poté se mistr Vandar vyhne zkáze enklávy na Dantooine, kterou nařídí Darth Malak bombardováním z orbity. Je to právě mistr Vandar, kdo vede krátce poté republikovou flotilu proti bitevní stanici Star Forge, aby podpořil Revana v její zničení a zastavení sithské flotily, k čemuž také dojde. Smrt Smrt našel mistr Vandar při shromáždění Jediů na planetě Katarr v roce 3952 BBY, které vyvolala mistryně Atris. Zde jej, mnoho Jedi a téměř celé obyvatelstvo zabil Darth Nihilus Osobnost a vlastnosti Mistr Vandar byl vlídný a přátelský mistr Jedi, který oplíval moudrostí věků, jíž ochotně sdílel s younglingy, padawany a ostatními členy řádu. Jako učitel však dovedl být i přísný, což někteří jeho padawani a younglingové dobře poznali na vlastní kůži. Přesto měl však také slabost pro své dobré přátele, kam by se dali zařadit Jordi Linx, Seieen Sahel a další. Síly a schopnosti Mistr Vandar byl prominentním uživatelem formy Ataru, kterou praktikoval se svým shotem. To mělo obvykle zelenou barvu čepele, ale mistr Vandar nosil ještě jedno shoto, které mělo modrou barvu čepele. Nelze tedy vyloučit, že byl i výtečným šermířem ve stylu Jar'Kai. Tento silný Jedi využíval rozsáhlou škálu schopností v Síle od základního Ovlivnění a pokročilé techniky Telekyneze, díky níž byl schopen efektivně i telekynetického boje se zbraněmi. Ovládal i mnoho silných schopností jako Bitevní Meditaci, Rozrušení či Odříznutí Síly a Levitace. Uměl také plynule hovořit v několika různých a často i neobvyklých jazycích, což mnohdy uplatnil na svých cestách. Výskyt *Sága Linxů *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (komiks) Zdroje *Historie Linxů Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Yodova rasa